cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Central Powers
|avgstrength = 14,438 |totalnukes = 11 |aidslots = 23 / 75 (30.67%) |score = 1.31 }} The Central Powers (CP) is a small alliance founded on January 29th, 2013 by Emperor Wilbers, dukeofscots, and Tom Marvolo Riddle. However these names vanish within days of the alliance's start, leaving Emperor Wilbers and lordofdeath to completely remake the alliance in their own eyes. The alliance had a rough start but with the protection of Sparta, CP prospers. Constitution of the Central Powers The constitution of the Central Powers can be found on the forums: http://centralpowers.forumotion.com/t22-the-constitution-of-the-central-powers History The Central Powers was founded on January 29th, 2013 by dukeofscots, Emperor Wilbers, and Tom Marvolo Riddle. The alliance started off as an empire, with dukeofscots being the Emperor. However, later in time dukeofscots and Tom Riddle would both be out of the alliance. I will start with the reason of duke, even though both incidinces happened at relatively the same time. Duke and Emperor Wilbers got in a trifle over the distribution of power and how that should play a role in the alliance about a week after the start of the alliance. The next day they had gotten over the fact that they argued and made up, so they thought. The following day after that duke came to Emperor Wilbers (EW) so agitated and irritated. He had given up on the alliance, just like that, and left to CSN. During this time I had been notified by Sparta, who would later become our protectorate, and had been warned about Tom. After a talk with Sparta I was convinced that Tom Marvolo Riddle of Dark Mark was a reroll of Winner12345, a rogue that attempts to tear down small alliances and cause havoc. After placing Tom under ZI and banning him from the alliance we announced to CN that he was open for revenge by those who could attack him. He was quickly removed from the picture and peace was restored. Since the Emperor and the Minister of Defense had left the alliance had only two active members left, Emperor Wilbers and lordofdeath96. With their combined efforts they soon were able to get a few more active members and the protection of Sparta as well. After some time though the alliance had lost faith in itself, and needed a little more inspiration. It had gone inactive and the forums were empty. Tdap88, the Director of Defense had left and started his own alliance called Centurion in late March because of the inactivity. It failed. About a day after Tdap's departure a nuclear nation called Anima, ruled by Crazyemolad randomly joined Central Powers in order to rejuvenate it. It worked. By simply joining it had spurred the motivation needed to keep going and to build a steady base for the alliance again. Seeing the burst in activity once again Tdap88 rejoined. Within days the alliance had gone from 25,000 strength to 70,000 and then come May it would have around 85,000 strength. Both of CP's kings came out of inactivity and were again willing to push the alliance's growth. Crazy had helped get CP tech deals which it badly needed which also helped the growth of the alliance.